lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Franklin Roosevelt (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
Franklin Roosevelt is a Skits-So-Fer-N-E-Uh character in LEGO Dimensions. Background After the German invasion of Poland, the only concern of Roosevelt and his top military staff was on the war in Europe, but Japan also presented foreign policy challenges. Relations with Japan had continually deteriorated since its invasion of Manchuria in 1931, and they had further worsened with Roosevelt's support of China in the Second Sino-Japanese War. With the war in Europe occupying the attention of the major colonial powers, Japanese leaders eyed vulnerable colonies such as the Dutch East Indies, French Indochina, and British Malaya. After Roosevelt announced a $100,000,000 loan to China in reaction to Japan's occupation of northern French Indochina, Japan signed the Tripartite Pact with Germany and Italy. The pact bound each country to defend the other against attack, and Germany, Japan, and Italy became known as the Axis powers. Overcoming those who favored invading the Soviet Union, the Japanese Army high command successfully advocated for the conquest of Southeast Asia to ensure continued access to raw materials. In July 1941, after Japan occupied the remainder of French Indochina, Roosevelt cut off the sale of oil to Japan, depriving Japan of 95% of its oil supply. He also placed the Philippine soldiers under American command and recalled Colonel Douglas MacArthur into active duty to command U.S. forces on the Philippines. The Japanese were incensed by the embargo and Japanese leaders became determined to attack the United States unless it lifted the embargo. The Roosevelt administration was unwilling to reverse policy, and Secretary of State Hull blocked a potential summit between Roosevelt and the Prime Minister. After diplomatic efforts to end the embargo failed, the Privy Council of Japan authorized a strike against the United States. The Japanese believed that the demolition of the United States Asiatic Fleet (stationed in the Philippines) United States Pacific Fleet was vital to the conquest of Southeast Asia. On the morning of December 7, 1941, the Japanese struck the U.S. naval base at Pearl Harbor with a surprise attack, damaging the main American gunship fleet and murdering 2,403 American servicemen and citizens. At the same time, separate Japanese task forces attacked Thailand, British Hong Kong, the Philippines, and other targets. Roosevelt called for war in his famous Infamy Speech to Congress, in which he said: "Yesterday, December 7, 1941 — a date which will live in infamy — the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan." In an unanimous vote, Congress declared war on Japan. After the Japanese attack at Pearl Harbor, antiwar sentiment in the United States largely evaporated overnight. On December 11, 1941, Hitler and Mussolini declared war on the United States, which responded in kind. Scholars have rejected the conspiracy theories that Roosevelt knew in advance about the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor. The Japanese had kept their secrets closely guarded. Senior American officials were aware that war was imminent, but they did not expect an attack on Pearl Harbor. Roosevelt had expected that the Japanese would attack either the Dutch East Indies or Thailand. Abilities * Boomerang (Fedora) * Target (M1903 Springfield M1903-A4 Army Sniper Rifle) * Silver LEGO Blowup (Rocket Launcher) * Weight Switch (Wheelchair) Quotes Category:Characters Category:Team Pack Characters Category:In-Game Characters Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom characters by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Target Category:Bronze LEGO Blowup Category:Skits-So-Fer-N-E-Uh Category:Skits-So-Fer-N-E-Uh Characters